In the constructions that today exists in the sector of air handling there are solutions where the supply air to a room often is supplied via a cooling beam. In such a cooling beam the supply air is supplied to the room, at the same time as a certain room air volume is sucked, through the effect of induction, into the baffle, through a cooling or heating coil and is thereby usually cooled or heated in the same.
How this mixing of supply air and recirculated room air, which flows through the cooling beam, take place depends on how the cooling beam is designed. There are a number of known solutions to this.
Common for the solutions is that the ratio between both air quantities, between supply air versus recirculating room air is controlled, so that a desired air quality is obtained in the room in which the actual cooling beam is mounted, or in a room which can include several cooperating cooling beams.
Examples of known solutions are described in WO 02/42691 A1, where the inlet air device includes an inlet air chamber (11) where several nozzles (12a1, 12a2-12b1, 12b2—) or a discharge opening exists and where an induction ratio device (15) is placed and where this device controls the combined air flow (L1+L2) or by primary control the flow (L2). Further examples of known solutions are evident from SE 523 292 where a device (15) controls the induction ratio, i.e. how large the air flow (L2) is going to be, that has to cooperate with the flow of fresh air (L1) and this ratio is controlled by a pivoting regulating disc (150).
In constructions according to the example FI 2006 00 35 there is problem that the air flowing out to the room vary in an uncontrolled way.
In the above constructions different designs of the holes, through which the supply air passes, exists, and where the air flow after those holes makes the condition for the recirculating room air to reach a mixing zone where both air flows are brought together before they flows out to the room where the comfort shall be prevailed. In those constructions the flow out of the pressure chamber to some form of mixing chamber is controlled by a number of holes which are throttled to different forms or to different throats by displacement of discs or the like and where those holes or throats therefore results in that the flow area get all imaginable designs, at the same time as the air flow after those makings of holes acquires undefined directions with risks of sound and different mixing ratios between the amounts of supply air and recirculations, than desirable.